a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the configuration of a casting handle, including a trigger, which is readily and comfortably grasped by an angler.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Various modifications have been suggested to re-design casting rod handles in order to enhance the ability of an angler to operate a casting rod.
Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication No. Hei. 3-24053 discloses a grip 1 used for two-handed casting.
Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication No. Hei. 1-18699 discloses a grip portion 3 connected to a reel mount portion 2 by an arrangement having a non-circular, transverse cross-section. The subject matter of this publication is directed to preventing relative rotation between the grip portion 3 and the reel mount portion 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,462 is an english language equivalent of this publication.
Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. Hei. 1-98567 discloses a grip portion 17 having several different, generally elliptical transverse cross-sections (FIGS. 4-6).
Grip portions having the aforementioned generally elliptical transverse cross-sections may be suitably grasped between the thumb and fingers of the angler's hand. These grip portions are not sufficient during a thumbing operation (i.e. placing the thumb in contact with the fishline) performed either during or after the act of casting, while holding a trigger by the index or forefinger, and a grip area behind the trigger by the middle, ring or third, and little fingers. These grip portions are also not sufficient during a sideward casting operation which uses the wrist of the hand grasping the handle.
In particular, in order to allow the thumb to perform the thumbing operation freely, the handle must be grasped and held by the remaining four fingers except for the thumb. However, during the act of fishing, the index finger is usually engaged with the trigger, therefore the handle is mainly held with the middle, ring and little fingers on the grip area of the handle. In the prior art, the oval or elliptic design of the grip area hinders the angler from strongly and effectively gripping the grip area with only three fingers. This makes it difficult to surely and smoothly perform the thumbing operation and the sideward-throw casting operation using the wrist.
Further, no particular attention in the prior art is given to the design of the casting handle in order to easily and comfortably perform a pumping operation after a fish is hooked.